Treasure of the Golden Pyramid
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: Finally part 3 of "The Dark Prince Of Frogs". This time the penguins have to get the power of the Golden Pyramid, before evil witch Ava does it. But will they save the power from Ava again, when they're traped in the pyramid full of the mysteries... And what they'll discover there... Maybe this time they'll defeat Ava forever?...
1. Chapter 1 The Sand Gulf

_Part 3 of "The Dark Prince Of Frogs"_

"**Treasure Of The Golden Pyramid"**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sand Gulf**

It was most unbearable time of day; noon. Sun was the hottest at the noon. Everywhere was only blank, vast desert. Everywhere they saw an annoying yellow color; sand, sun, sand, sun and etc. even the sky was covered by grains of sand and blue color was almost imperceptible. The north was dark, so it was probably going to sandstorm. Penguins had to be faster, but they just couldn't, weather like that was deathly for animals like penguins. They were to tired and didn't eat and drink since last morning.

"Kowalski, how much longer?" Private asked.

"I don't know" Kowalski said.

"You have got a map" Skipper reminded him.

"Actually I lost it about a mile ago"

"What?! And why didn't you tell it?"

"Err... I assumed that Rico have backup map" Kowalski said, Rico made an innocent face.

"Sorry" he said.

"Excellent, we're spinning for few hours because of you, Kowalski!" Skipper said.

"I thought that we're near!"

"And now we'll never get to that City of the Pyramids"

"Stop! We can't quarrel now" Private said. He was the most tired as the youngest penguin in the team. He looked at Skipper with pleading eyes.

"Private is right, we should get to that city fast... before that storm will catch us" Skipper said and they walked again through the infernal desert.

But the storm was faster and after few steps it catch up them, everything got dark. Sand started to flying around them and weather became colder. They looked around.

"Kowalski, options?"

"I have no ideas what to do in our situation" Kowalski said scared.

But the sandstorm was weird, the sand didn't flew to them, it surrounded them and flew around them.

"What the sand are doing?"

"Or what Ava is doing" said familiar voice, they looked around scared to even think who was there. Unfortunately they were right.

In front of them appeared a woman with o long this time blond hair and golden, long dress. She had an Egyptian crown on the head.

"Well, well, well, we meet again" she said.

"What do you want, witch?"

"Don't be silly, you know what I want. Maybe the last time you defeat me..."

"Last _few _times" Skipper said. Witch looked at them angry.

"Anyway, power from the Blue Mountain wasn't such strong like this" she said.

"Do you mean this power from the golden pyramid?" Kowalski asked.

"Wait, how do you know it? Anyway, this time I'm not going to lose... so bye bye penguins"

"How are you going to make us 'bye bye'?"

"This time you haven't got your lemur friends and dolphin to help"

"Hey, Blowhole isn't and will never be our friend"

"Nevermind, I have a special gift for you" she said and clapped her hands.

Suddenly ground hanged into a vortex of the sand, they couldn't escape.

"What now, Kowalski?" Private asked frightened.

"Run from this vortex!" Kowalski yelled they tried to go, but the vortex was faster and they were drowning into the sand. Ava laughed.

"Excuse me now, I have a things to do" she said and disappeared.

Then penguins fell to the dark...

_Finally first chapter of 3 part, I hope that you have already read "The Dark Prince Of Frogs" (don't judge it from the title ;)) and "Snow Kingdom"_

_So, where will penguins land?_

_And I'm sorry but updating next chapter can take a long time..._

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Behind The Hieroglyphs

**Chapter 2**

**Behind The Hieroglyphs **

They woke up, everywhere was dark. They could recognize, that the room was cramped. Rico spat out a flashlight and they saw the wall of the room, but it was different. Room have a triangle shape and the ceiling was in the form of spitz.

"Of course, we are inside the pyramid, on the peak" Kowalski said, they looked around, on the walls were strange symbols, probably hieroglyphs.

"So how can we get out from here?" Skipper asked, Rico spat out a dynamite, but Kowalski stopped him.

"It'll not work Rico. It a magical pyramid, we don't know what will happen, but I'm sure that nothing good" he said and looked closer at the symbols on the walls "I bet that I've seen it... somewhere..."

"Can you translate it?" Skipper asked.

"No, I can't understand this hieroglyphs. But this one I saw..."

"Frogs!" Rico said.

"What?"

"Oh, of course. Rico is right, when we fell down in the Prince's palace in Frogs Kingdom we found these hieroglyphs on the walls. Behind them was hide the last diadem I think that this time, it have a mystery too" Kowalski said and hit part of the wall with the familiar hieroglyphs, nothing happen "Maybe it's a normal... Ah!"

The floor disappeared and they fell down. They were in the room with the same shape like the earlier room. There were a lot of entries to the corridors, it was like a maze.

"We'll never get out from this pyramid" Kowalski said they looked around, walls have the hieroglyphs too.

"Just don't touch it again" Skipper warmed Kowalski.

"We have got a help" Private said and took something from the wall "Look"

It was a map of the pyramid. Corridors were leading to other rooms, from some of them was going next tunnels. But everything was leading back to the room, where they were.

"It's our new mystery, to get out of the pyramid, we must complete the tasks of these corridors and I can see..." Kowalski went closer to the one wall "Here's a recess in the round shape, we must find something to go further"

"Kowalski, it'll take forever. Ava is closer and closer to take the power and we still don't know where the power is"

"Have we got any other choice? This time kaboom will not help Rico" Kowalski repeated when Rico furtively spat out the dynamite.

They went to the first corridor on the left, flashlight wasn't needed because candles on the walls lit by themselves, it was weird, but it wasn't something special for them. They got to the round room, on the middle was something laying on the stone table. Rico took one step but Skipper stopped him.

"Do you think that it'll be easy to get there?" Skipper said, Rico spat out a coin and gave it to Skipper. He threw it and the coin went through the room, running a arrows-shooting. It was a trap.

"Oh, right, how we'll get there?" Private asked.

"We need Mort" Kowalski said, they looked at him "What?"

Meanwhile about Mort. Lemurs went through the zoo and stopped near the penguins' habitat.

"Wait, where are the stupid penguins?" Julien asked.

"I have no idea, your majesty" Maurice said.

"I smell here a smelly penguins scam" Julien said and Mort grabbed his foot.

"I'll save king's feet" he said, Julien kicked him.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE FEET!"

Mort landed on the fishbowl and it opened. Lemurs went to the dark HQ.

"It looks that the penguins left the HQ about two or three days ago" Maurice said.

"Wise head thy" Julien said and looked at the door of Kowalski's lab "What is the noise, it's annoying and as your king I can't be annoying, why I'm annoying, stop it Maurice!"

"What can I do?" Maurice asked, then noise became more loudly and finally the door crushed.

"Hello my dear peng-you-ins" evil dolphin said standing on his segway.

"Oh, Mr. Mammal-Fish, hello" Julien said "Actually, we're looking for the stupid birds too"

"What... so they aren't here?" Blowhole asked.

"No"

"But I have an evil plan, who will try to defeat me?"

Julien hit Blowhole by one hand.

"You're defeated, happy?"

"No"

"So you have got a problem, we're going" Julien said and climbed on the ladder.

"Where, if I can ask?"

"To the Egypt"

"What's the idea at all? Why there?" Blowhole was surprised Julien shook his head.

"Fish, fish, fish. Didn't you listen to that ghost-humans in cold kingdom still without king I suppose"

"And what?... Oh right, they told something about the pyramid"

"Are you going with us?" Maurice asked.

"Of course not, good luck" Blowhole said and turned back from them. Lemurs got out of the HQ. Blowhole sighed "Ok, I'm going too"

"It's too dangerous, I don't think, that we should get this thing now" Kowalski said.

"Have you got any other idea?" Skipper asked, Rico was faster from them both, he ran through the room and got the stone table.

"Rico! Are you ok?"

Rico nodded and grabbed the thing from the table, but was it a good move? Suddenly they heard a noise and the pyramid shook...

"Kowalski, what's going on?!"

_So for long updating, but I'm still working on it, so the next chapter can take a long time too, I hope you forgive me, review please!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Chess Task

**Chapter 3**

**The Chess Task**

Suddenly everything stopped. They looked at the wall, there appeared a recess in the rectangle shape, the same shape had the stone thing which Rico grabbed.

"Good work Rico, place it there" Kowalski said, Rico put the figure in the recess. Something made a noise again and then a part of the wall moved and showed them entry to the next tunnel. The tunnel was darker but shorter, they got to the round room with a strange floor. It looked like a chess game board. In front of them were few sculptures and something was behind them, it was shining.

They walked to the sculptures and when they wanted to pass to that thing, sculptures raised their hands with the swords.

"We can't pass their"

"What do they want?" Private asked. They looked around, but in the room there was nothing else.

"They have the swords, maybe shields?" Kowalski suggested.

"Look at the floor" Skipper said.

"And what?"

"Don't you see? It's like a chess and here're the chess pieces"

"Right, but how to start it?"

They walked through the edge of the game board, there were number of fields like h4, a5 and etc. Kowalski saw a sword in the wall, of course he had to check it, so he pulled out it. The sculptures moved.

"Ops" Kowalski said and placed there the sword again.

"Wait, take it again" Skipper said, Kowalski took the sword again.

"What?"

"Look"

Figures took their positions on the chess board, black on their side and white guarding the shining thing.

"Who's first?"

"White are always first"

One white piece moved. They were playing with the pyramid.

"I think that we have got only one chance" Kowalski said.

"Why?"

"There is written" Kowalski said pointing at the wall. _Only one chance and then the balance of the fates will catch you_.

"What it means?"

"We are now under the moving ceiling, there's something, if we lose the game, I don't want even to think what will happen"

Behind them something moved, they turned, there was a platform with chess pieces symbols.

"Kowalski, analysis?"

Kowalski went there, something was written.

"If I understand it good, one person must stand here and control the chess pieces, the rest have to take the chess pieces positions"

They looked at Skipper.

"What?"

"I think that you should take the control of the chess pieces, sir" Kowalski said.

"What if I'll make a wrong move?'

"We trust you"

Skipper hesitated for a while.

"Ok. Kowalski, you're the Bishop, Rico you're the Rook and Private the Knight" Skipper ordered. The black chess pieces made a place for them, Kowalski, Private and Rico took their positions.

Meanwhile lemurs and Blowhole went to his lab in Coney Island.

"How we're going to get there?" Maurice asked.

"We can use my invention…"

"I don't trust your inventions" Julien said.

"You even never see them"

"Maybe… ok, this is an argument"

Blowhole gave a mark to the lobsters and they pressed the button. Lemurs and Blowhole were in the big ball, then ball flew and jumped out of the Blowhole's lab.

"How long it'll take?"

"An hour"

They sat down and waited, outside was dark, so it was evening.

Penguins started game.

"Pawn d2 on d4"

The pawn moved to the d3 field. The white pawn e7 made a move to e5, it stopped for awhile and then used the sword and destroyed black pawn.

"So that's how it works" Kowalski said, they gasped, it for the most dangerous game in chess.

"You can't be as a chess pieces, it's too dangerous" Skipper said.

"It's too late, look at the ceiling, if we give up now… it'll nothing change we're trapped here, game must go on" Kowalski said, they looked at each other and nodded.

It the game of the life….

_The dangerous chess game (I wanted to put here mysteries more in old style) So what will happen in the game? I hope you understand these, I'm not very good in English and it's hard to describe the game. Give me the reviews please! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sunshine Medallion

**Chapter 4**

**The Sunshine Medallion**

The game was almost over, a lot of white chess pieces were destroyed, the way to the Queen was free.

"Rook on h6"

And the last chess piece were destroyed. Only Kowalski, Private, Rico and white Queen were on the chess board.

"Wait, if I see correct…" Kowalski looked at Skipper, something was wrong.

"Wha?" Rico asked.

"Um… I think… that can't be…" Kowalski said.

"What, Kowalski?" Private asked.

"Private, you have to go there and then we'll win this game" Kowalski said and looked down.

"And what's wrong with it... oh, I understand" Private said. There was only one way, when queen will defeat Private, Kowalski will defeat her. Private took one step toward her.

"No, don't move Private!" Skipper said.

"But if I don't, no of us will survive"

"You can't Private" Kowalski said, Rico shook his head.

"There must be another way" Skipper said. The ceiling move and on the wall appeared sandglass.

"We haven't got time" Private said and stepped toward the Queen.

"No!" they yelled, but Private has already taken his position.

The white Queen turned to him and moved. Private closed his eyes, he didn't remember what happened next, he just fainted.

"Private, no!" Skipper said and wanted to go there, but Kowalski stopped him.

"Wait. We can't move, game is not over yet" Kowalski said, Rico and Skipper nodded. Kowalski took deep breath, his turn. He walked toward the Queen as a Bishop.

"Checkmate" he said standing straight to her. The white Queen raised her hands and dropped the sword as a giving up. They won.

"Private!" They ran to unconscious Private.

"He's going to be ok" Kowalski said.

Finally Private opened his eyes.

"Oh, my head... Have we won?" he asked, Skipper helped him stand up.

"Of course we have won!" Kowalski said and they hugged young penguin.

They turned to the white chess pieces, they made them a place to shining thing. They quickly realized that it was a medallion. It was stone medallion, with sun symbol and golden shone. They took it and looked around, there was nothing else to do so they went back to room with entries to the corridors (corridors room).

"What now?"

"Let's check the another corridor, here's the sun symbol, maybe it's connected with the medallion"

They went to the light corridor, on the end of it was a bright light. They entered the small round room, which looked like a little library. There were a lot of shelves with the books and few armchairs.

"It's too simple" Kowalski said.

"What exactly?"

"This. It's simple that behind one of these books there's a secret passage"

"Um, Kowalski, one thing which you forget" Skipper said.

"Huh?"

"Here over thousand books!"

"Oh... err, right, it'll be hard, but I see that Rico has already addressed this"

They looked at Rico who was jumping from the shelf to shelf and pulling out the books with psychopathic smile, he landed on the ground and spat out weapon to burn the books.

"Rico, keep calm soldier, stop that crazy" Skipper said. Rico hid the weapon.

"Sorry" He said.

Meanwhile Private started to checking books with Kowalski. He went to the shelves in front of him. When he took the book in the middle of the shelf which looked simple, something was wrong. He couldn't pulled out this book. He try again, still nothing, then the wall with the shelves turned and moved Private to the another place behind it.

"Ahh!" He screamed. There was too dark to see anything. He clung to the wall "Help!"

"Private? Where are you?"

"I-I don't know, I moved one book, on the middle"

Three penguins started to checking the books on the middle. Private saw something on the end on the tunnel in front on him. It was red-gold light, it was approaching to him and didn't look like something good.

"Hurry!" he said.

Finally they found the correct book, the wall showed them a secret passage and They saw Private.

"What's it?" Kowalski asked looking on the scary light.

"Private!" Skipper stood between the light and Private and took the medallion as a shield. The light meet the medallion and around them appeared the golden shine...

"What's happening?!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Light Task

**Chapter 5**

**The Light Task**

"Um… are you sure that we're in the good place, dolphin?" Julien asked. There was very hot and everywhere was sand.

"Of course, you have never seen the Egypt?" Blowhole asked, they looked at his with faces of 'what's Egypt'. "Nevermind" he said and looked around.

"Where are we going now?" Maurice asked.

"Err… I don't know…"

"Didn't you take the map?!"

"I can't think about everything!" Blowhole said and finally took one direction "Maybe this way"

Finally the light disappeared and penguins could open their eyes. They were in the dark tunnel, so only one way was to go further. The medallion was shining more and more with every step.

"What's going on with this medallion?" Skipper gave it to Kowalski.

"I have no ideas, science denies fact that medallion is even shining by itself…" Kowalski said and looked at medallion really close.

"Um, Kowalski, don't eat it, ok?" Private said, they laughed without Kowalski.

"Haha, funny" he said ironically and gave them the medallion.

Finally they get to the end of the tunnel. The medallion shone lighter and in front of them, appeared shining recess for it.

"What will happen when we'll place it here?" Kowalski asked.

"Shouldn't _you _answer for it? Don't let it surprise you" Skipper said, they placed there the medallion.

At first time, nothing happened, then the light appeared and from the ceiling went to the down line of bright light. They saw the whole room, it was round and made by brown bricks, around were few racks for something. Kowalski walked to search the wall, he blew out the dust.

"Here an arrow, it leads to…" he walked further in direction which the arrow was pointing, there was few arrows in the same direction. They all were leading to the recess with the medallion. On the opposite wall, Skipper and the rest found the arrows too.

"Kowalski, analysis?"

"Well, I think that we should lead this line of light to that medallion" Kowalski said. Meanwhile Rico found a two-sides-mirror.

"Good work, Rico" Kowalski said and placed it over the line of light. The light went next to the two sides; right of the room, and left. It was ending on the two racks "We need more mirrors"

Rico quickly spat out few mirrors.

"Actually, the mirrors are hide here, but we can use these too"

They placed the mirrors on the racks, the light reflected from the mirrors and the both lines met at the medallion.

_Use your wisdom _They heard the voice, then the light disappeared, but the medallion changed. It had got now the blue shone and waterfall symbol.

"I guess that the next task will contain the water" Skipper said, they went back through the tunnel, the red light appeared to check them again, they raised the medallion. But something was wrong, it didn't stop the light.

"Kowalski?"

"I don't know…" They went closer to the wall, the light was closer and closer. Medallion's blue shone was lighter.

"Wait, this medallion is different now, right? We can't stop light by the water medallion" Skipper said, in the last second they escape from the red light to the mirrors-room "But we haven't got that medallion now"

"We'll never get out from here?" Private asked.

"The voice _use your wisdom _must mean something. Maybe…" Kowalski thought deeply for a while "Maybe we have to find something else like…like…"

"Mirror" Rico said.

"Exactly… how, how did you know?" Kowalski asked.

They took one mirror and went back, the scary red light appeared again, they stood close to the wall.

"either succeed, or will be wrong"

They closed their eyes….


	6. Chapter 6 The Waterfall Medallion

**Chapter 6**

**The Waterfall Medallion**

The scary, red light disappeared and they opened they eyes. The mirror was shining for a while, then it broke. Penguins breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the corridor-room. They found a entry to a corridor with the waterfall symbol. The tunnel was dark, but from the end of it was going a blue-sapphire light and a sough. When they entered the next room, door behind them shut with a noise. On the middle of the round room was a beautiful, big fountain, from which was going the light. The recess on the wall of fountain lit, like the medallion.

"Is it a good idea?" Kowalski asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... when we place it there, we don't know what will happen, what if this water will... alive?"

"Don't you think in science?" Private asked.

"Oh, because of this pyramid I don't know what to think!" Kowalski said and placed the medallion in the recess.

Suddenly the water from the fountain flew, Skipper quickly took the medallion back. The water surrounded penguins, they felt move of the place on which there were standing. They were inside the whirlpool.

"What's happening?" Private asked, but before any of them could answer, the water fell.

Now, they were standing on the small 'island' and around them was only water. On the wall in front of them appeared a silver words: _the silver fish for right, the others for the left, be on the good side, not between, warming from the silver fountain._

"Kowalski, analysis?" Skipper said. Behind them from the water raised the silver fountain.

"Well, I see that in the water are fish, but I don't understand right and left side"

"Maybe use the theories of ancient Egyptians"

"... of course. In their theory, the right side means something good, left is bad, or something not useful" Kowalski said **(I don't know is this true, I made this up ;))**.

"So, from this theory follow that we must catch the silver fish, the other fish are wrong, but one main thing; the all fish are the same"

"Not between, probably means that if we catch one good fish and second bad, something bad will happen"

"And then we must threw it to that fountain" Private said.

"How did you know?"

"There's the words on it" Private pointed at the silver fountain.

"Oh right"

"Well, I trust your instinct Rico" Skipper said, Rico dived into the water with psychopathic laugh.

"We can't just rely on his psychopathic fish instinct!" Kowalski said, but Rico was faster, he already caught few fishes and threw into the fountain.

"Rico slowly, first we should do the calculations..." Kowalski said but Rico threw to the fountain the last few fish and stood next to them.

The silver fountain shone in the sapphire colour and water started to surround them again.

"These fish which you threw there, Rico, are they good?"

"ndbhd dgjqwf" Rico said as an positive answer. But they weren't confident. The water raised again...

"H-o-w l-o-n-g ?" Julien asked when they were walking tired in the terrible, hot weather. Around them was only sand, no water to drink, meanwhile penguins had it too much.

"You ask about it every 5 minutes" Blowhole said.

"Hey, look! there is something" Maurice said. In front of them was the first building from the Egypt.

"Isn't it a mirage?"

"No it's must be real"

They used the rest of their strong and went to the town. But they didn't notice the recess in the sand, so when they stood on it, it broke and...

"Ahh!" they fell down to a dark gulf...

"Kowalski any suggestions?" Skipper asked.

"N-no, sir" They stepped back, but they couldn't escape from the attacking water.

"We have got no chance!"

The water trapped them and then starting felling, straight on them!

"Stay at the back. It's the only one hope..." Skipper said and raised the medallion, can that little save them?...

_**Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Hole To The Darkness Task

**Chapter 7 **

**The Hole To The Darkness Task**

The water flew over their heads, the medallion 'reflected' it and water disappeared, the room went back to normal and the silver fountain was in the middle. The medallion changed a colour from blue to the green and appeared a flower symbol.

"Of course! It's the elements tasks. We've done the light so it means fire I guess, water and now the earth" Kowalski said, so they went back to find the right corridor. Over it there was a flower symbol and from the ending was going the green light.

"Congratulations, lemur!" Blowhole said in angry voice.

"Thank you" Julien said smug, Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Not 'thank you' don't you see!? We are trapped!"

"Traptet?" Julien asked in his silly voice.

"T-r-a-p-p-e-d! You're..."

"Stop this!" Maurice said "This is the tunnel, if we'll go along, we'll get to the end right? And your quarrel is not helping us"

"Ok, but I'm not talking with this lemur" Blowhole crossed his arms so Julien did too.

They walked through the dark tunnel, it was a little scary, but they haven't got any other way...

The room was probably hollowed in the cave, or something like that. The walls looked weakly and it could ruin at any time. The light was coming from the big, I mean **very **big, flower in the middle on the room. The flower was golden with green, shining leaves. Penguins went closer, there was a recess for the medallion, in the middle of the flower.

"Um, I don't like it" Private said and stepped back.

"What do you mean?"

"I have... a bad feeling, please don't put there this medallion"

"And what do you prefer, stay here for forever?" Kowalski asked and took the medallion. But Private knew, that something bad will happen, he hid behind Skipper.

"Didn't you notice that we passed few corners, I think that it a maze" Maurice said.

"Maze! Excellent, we can play hide and seek" Julien said.

"No, we must stay together to not get lost. We should have left something behind us to not get lost, it's too late now"

"Well, in this fruit is a lot of seeds" Julien said showing them the fruit, which he had with him all the time.

"You idiot, you had this fruit all the time and you didn't tell us!?"

"You know, I'm modest, so I didn't want boast" Julien said and raised the fruit "whether or not I told you already that we complement, beautiful fruit?"

"Lunatic will be always the lunatic" Blowhole said, they heard a noise from the tunnel in front of them, it was scary feeling, when they couldn't see anything...

Kowalski placed the medallion in the recess, the green light went through the whole cave, the ground moved...

"What's happening?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know..." Kowalski walked far from the strange flower.

"I told you" Private said, they stepped back, the ground parted. Everything was destroying... and they had no way to escape. When they looked at the entry with the corridor, it was closed. Was it a part of the task? Or they made something wrong. Suddenly they heard a noise, noise from down, something terrible was there and they could only wish to not land there...

"Maybe let's choose other way..." Blowhole said and they stepped back, they didn't know what was further, but they were sure that it was not good. But when they wanted to choose different way, the tunnels closed, only way was in front of them.

"Are we going?" Maurice asked.

"Oh, excellent, we're playing, I'll start" Julien said and walked further to the tunnel with frightful noise...

"Julien, no!"

The hole in the ground was bigger and bigger, so nearer and nearer to the penguins, they couldn't step back because they were already in the farthest place from the gulf.

"I-I think it's over" Kowalski said.

"Any options?"

"Nope"

"It was a honour" Skipper said, they hugged before the gulf took the whole room.

It was a second; they fell down into the darkness gulf...

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had to learn for chemistry test (I hate it) ;(**

**This chapter has a few short scenes. Well, I did it for make a dramatic tone, I hope you like it,**

**Review everybody please! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Fire Medallion

**Chapter 8**

**The Fire Medallion**

"Kowalski, analysis" Skipper said. They landed on the hard ground in a rock cave. Around it was dark and only way was in front of them, a dark tunnel. It wasn't a good mark, everywhere was so gloomy. The waterfall medallion was laying on the ground near to them, it's shining colour changed from green to a yellow-orange and symbol changed to the flame of fire.

"Well, I think it's a part of the task, but... the medallion says that the task is with fire. But the elements are four; fire, water, earth and air, so why it's the fire again..." Kowalski started to deep thinking, meanwhile the rest go further. Rico spat out the flashlight, but there was nothing, just empty, rock walls.

They walked through the tunnel, it was shorts. Quickly they got to the cliff, only way, was further, but it looked that the bridge fell down. They didn't even want to look down, it was too dreadful. Rico spat out a rope and tried to throw it, but the cliff was magic... the rope just couldn't get through the gulf.

"There's no bridge, what now? We'll never get there" Private said. The medallion shone again giving them the hint for the task. The same orange shining was in the recess on the ground, Kowalski put there the medallion.

"No, Kowalski, don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"Feet! I'll save the feet!" Mort said and followed Julien.

"Mort, no!" Maurice said but it was too late for stop Mort "Aren't we going to help them?"

"Huh? Err... maybe we'll stay here and listen, if they're alive we can go..." Blowhole said, but he changed his mind looking at Maurice face "Ok, ok, it was only a suggestion"

They went to the darkness and more scary part of the tunnel...

Suddenly in front of the penguins appeared a stone bridge. Skipper threw a stone to make sure that the bridge is good for go through it. Then they made few steps in it, but when they did, the bridge started to falling down they quickly stepped back and the bridge repaired again.

"Kowalski, analysis"

"Maybe we must go severally" Kowalski suggested and stepped on the bridge, nothing happen. He went further and then the bridge started falling again.

"Kowalski!"

Rico pulled Kowalski from the dangerous area of the bridge. So how they could went through it? They looked closer at the bridge, no symbols or hints. Skipper looked up, this was it! On the rock ceiling there were the hints, he looked back at the bridge. On it there were the spotlighted tiles. That means probably that they should stood on the tiles, which were showed on the ceiling, Skipper showed Kowalski this discovery. But then a strange wind started to blowing.

"What's going on?"

"I think it want us to hurry up" Kowalski said, they hadn't got time for other theories, they had to go. Skipper stepped on the bridge, it could fell at any time...

"Um, your majesty? Mort?" Maurice asked to the dark, no response. They saw a shining from the end of the tunnel and a noise. They went there preparing for attack.

"Oh, hello my friends" Julien said, he was sitting on the top of stack of the gold coins. Mort was fanning Julien. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"We didn't come here for make acquisitions" he said.

"You haven't got any aim boring fish, have a fun!" Julien said and throw to Blowhole a golden goblet with the gemstones.

"Actually I do have an aim. The ancient Egypt and the pyramids have a lot of inspirations and instructions for evil plans"

"Boring" Julien said, then the same wind like at penguins' place started to blowing. Then the entry to the coins-room started slowly closing.

"Run!" Blowhole said, Julien grabbed the coins.

"No, I'll not leave my small, round, golden friends" Julien said but Maurice and Mort grabbed him. The wall was decreaning to the floor, they had a last chance to escape…

Skipper, Kowalski and Private already got to the save place on the other side of bridge. It was Rico's turn, but with his psychopathic instinct, plus dangerous situation and need for keep carefully, Rico could at any time went crazy. Like the others of the team, he looked at the ceiling and followed the hints. He took few steps, it was hard to not do a mistake, fortunately he passed a half of the way. But then Rico lost his balance and stood on the wrong tile… the bridge started to falling.

"Rico, run!" they yelled. But then something unexpected happen…

From the tunnel by which they get to the bridge came lava! But the medallion still laying in the recess on the ground stopped it by a invisible wall. But it couldn't stay for a long time and probably the medallion will be needed for the next task, Rico made a quick decision, he didn't come to his friends, he turned to take the medallion, if he hasn't got a time for escape, at least his friends will have the medallion for the next task…

**Sorry for the end of this chapter, scary, **

**what will Rico do…**

**Review please, next chapter coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9 The Scales Beteen The Fire

**Chapter 9**

**The Scales Between The Fire**

"Rico!" the three penguins yelled, but Rico already got to the medallion, he pulled it out of the recess and the invisible wall which was stopping the lave disappeared. The bridge was felling down of course and Rico didn't have any choice, he threw the medallion to his friends and took only way which could save him from the lave… fell into the gulf…

"Rico, NO!" they yelled, but lava was approaching and they had to go further. They ran through the next tunnel, when they got to the big cave, the tunnel closed and lava stopped. They sat with a shock couldn't say anything.

"W-why Rico do that?" Private finally asked after few minutes of silence, which was like a few hours.

"I-I have no idea, h-he could run with us, b-but he…" Kowalski said, they didn't know what to do next, it was over…

* * *

Meanwhile Ava appeared in the tunnel and followed the voices. Behind her was dragging the black mist, she smiled evilly to herself. Yes, she know who was there and where the tunnels were leading. She looked at her hand, she had a golden amulet, the medallion of the…

She finally saw in front of her the source of the voices, there were Blowhole and the lemurs. Of course they didn't know that Ava was following them, but only she knew that the tunnel was ending.

"Hey, look there's a light, I think this tunnel is ending" Blowhole said they turned right on the next corner, there was a lot of corridors, the maze was almost impassable, but they've done it… it was almost the end.

"And what next? Where we'll go?" Maurice asked.

"Maybe firstly we'll check where are we, right?"

"Oh come on, we'll go where is more lightly" Julien said.

"Why you're suggesting this?"

"Where is more light, there's more beautiful friends-coins" Julien said, Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"I'm a good friend of king's feet" Mort said and grabbed Julien's feet.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE FEET!" Julien said and threw Mort through the tunnel.

"I found an entry!" Mort said from the end of the tunnel.

"Really? Finally!"

Ava smiled and followed them, she knew when they got…

* * *

"Alright we must go further" Skipper said.

"But…" Kowalski started.

"No. We should do it, f-for Rico, he wants us to go… we can do it for him"

They nodded in agreement and looked around, there was only a grey, dirty, dark cave. But like in the earlier rooms, there must be a trap. Kowalski took the medallion and tried to find place in which it was shining, of course there was a lot of recesses, but which was correct?

"I think I have got something" Kowalski said, the medallion was shining and then the recess on the rock wall shone too. Kowalski placed there the medallion and in front of them appeared a tunnel, more like chute "Must we slip there?"

"Have we got any other way from this 'prison'?" Skipper said, the end of the chute looked dark and not like something good.

* * *

"Here's something and looks like a secret door" Blowhole said, they tried to push it "Watch out" Blowhole said and used his robotic eye to destroy the wall, there was another tunnel, this time more lightly, there was a golden light…

Ava smiled to herself and went to them without any noise.

"Well, good work" she said, they immediately turned to her.

"Ahh! The witch" Julien said and jumped on Blowhole's head.

"Get off me!" Blowhole said.

"But you're not needed to me any longer" she said and raised her hand, on which was a ball of the black mist, she blew it to them.

"What…"

They fell to the darkness…

* * *

Meanwhile Rico woke up, he was lying on the rock ground. He sat and rubbed his eyes. Yes, he remembered everything what happened, he fell into the gulf and used a rope to not fall lower, but the rope cut and he fell into place where he's actually. The last think which he remembered was the hot lava, following him into the cliff.

Rico slowly stood up, he had a headache, but as a psychopathic and never-exhausted penguin, he ignored it. He was in the cave, behind him was the gulf, but he couldn't even with the rope get back upstairs. The only way was to go further, along the dark tunnel.

Rico spat out the flashlight and went through the rock corridor, there were some symbols, but he didn't know it, maybe Kowalski could read them off. He came to the first branching of the tunnels, but which direction he should choose…

* * *

"Watch out, I'm going" Kowalski said from upstairs, Skipper and Private already slipped by the chute. Kowalski took a deep breath, in fact he was afraid of this, but finally he slipped too and fell on Skipper and Private.

"Thanks Kowalski"

"Sorry"

They looked around, in front of them was the tunnel with a golden light, probably the last one… They ran there and got to the big cave made by the golden walls, but… they got there in the same time as Ava…

The entry closed with a noise, they realized that the golden light was going from the coins and richly goblets with the gemstones. They looked up, near the ceiling was raising the bright, gold ball of light, it was the power of the pyramid…

"This is the magic pyramid, you was wrong, witch" Kowalski said, Ava smiled.

"Yes, I do a mistake. I sent you to this pyramid, meanwhile I gave you a simple way to the power. But don't think I'm stupid; I quickly realized what I've done, but I didn't want to free you. It was simple; you'll complete all tasks and then I'll take the power, unfortunately your stupid friends had to join…" Ava said.

"Friends, you mean… Ringtail followed us again?"

Then to the room ran Blowhole and the lemurs they looked confused at Ava and the penguins.

"Well, I have a more important things to do now, e.g. take the power. Soon the all treasure of the golden pyramid will be mine" she said taking the golden goblet, but then the floor parted in the middle, the tried to keep their balance, Ava threw the goblet.

"Don't move! If one of us move, it'll kill us!" Kowalski said, they knew what it was the weight (Like in episode "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel").

"Well, it'll kill _you_, I'm going to take the power" Ava said.

"No, the fire and lava which is under this weight can kill everybody, I know it and It is written by the symbols" Kowalski said, they hadn't got any choice, they were trapped, Ava on the one arm of the weight, penguins and the lemurs on the second…

* * *

Rico heard their voices and followed them, he went through the tunnel hearing the voices more and more loudly. Finally he got to the end, from upstairs he could see the room, weight, Ava and his friends trapped there.

"Is it over?" Private asked.

"We haven't got any way for escape, we'll…" Kowalski didn't finish.

"Well, at least we are together" Private said and started crying "Almost"

"We'll be together soon, with Rico" Skipper hugged Private and they all hugged even Blowhole… it was the last thing which they could do…

"Sweet, I'm crying" Ava said ironically they looked at her with hate.

"So let's do it Ava, move to your stupid power and we'll all die"

"For Rico"

* * *

Rico heard everything, he wanted to yell 'NO!' but he couldn't. He had got a plan, but it'll be dangerous. Only one what he want to do was to save his friends and he'll do everything…

* * *

**Ok, I hope you didn't think that I killed Rico. The next chapter will be probably the last one, so**

**Review everybody, please!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Second Of The Powers

**Chapter 10**

**The Second Of The Powers**

Rico had to act quickly, he spat out the frog statue and a rope and prepared it for attack. He hooked the rope to the ceiling, meanwhile Ava and the rest didn't see this. Rico took the statue to his beak and grabbed rope by his flippers. It'll be successful or it'll bad… He fell down holding the rope.

"What the… Ah!" Ava jumped, Rico almost fell on her head.

"Rico!" everybody said in surprise, but happiness. Rico landed next to Ava and raised the frog statue, Ava stepped back, the weight shook dangerously.

"Wait Rico, one step and I'll fly to that power, meanwhile the fire will take you all" Ava said.

"It'll not work because the fire will took all of us, so you have no choice too, witch" Kowalski said. Ava looked again at the power under the ceiling.

"Don't dare, Ava"

But Rico had a plan and Ava had to try take the power. Rico spat out a bow and arrow and pointed at the power.

"No Rico, you can't destroy it!" Ava said.

"Because what, Ava?"

"I have enough of it" Ava said and flew for the power, meanwhile Rico started his plan. He jumped to the arm of weight on which were standing his friends. **(including Blowhole but he's not a friend, nevermind xD) **To the second arm he spat out a heavy thing.

"What are you doing Rico?" Private asked. But it was the plan; earlier Rico tied one end of the rope to one arm of the weight and second end of the rope to the second arm. The arm with heavy think fell down to the fire and they flew up.

Meanwhile Ava was near the power, Rico took the frog statue, but because of speed he lost his balance and the statue rolled…

And fell into the deathly fire.

"We'll crush!" Blowhole said, Rico looked up, the ceiling was near, so he spat out a dynamite. They got outside a second before the pyramid blew up. The sky was dark, so it was a night. At least they had a soft landing on the golden sand.

"Did we defeat Ava? Did she… blew up with the power of the pyramid?" Private asked. They looked there, it was strange… everything which was from the golden pyramid penetrated into the sand, as if the pyramid was never exist.

"Well, what happened in the pyramid, will stay in pyramid" Kowalski said "Forever"

"So, everything is over?" Skipper asked.

"I think yes, finally all powers are destroyed, no one can use then for evil aims" they looked at Blowhole.

"What? he asked.

"I would discuss over this" someone said behind them, they turned with a bad feeling, they knew who was behind them.

"H-how did you survive?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, you'll never kill ghost you know… anyway, congratulations, you destroyed almost all powers which could give me a strong" Ava said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'almost'?"

"Almost. Yes, there the last one power, the most powerful and dangerous. Power of the golden pyramid was the second of the most powerful. It's not the end of our happy adventures, huh? Anyway, see you soon" she said and disappeared in the mist of sand.

"We haven't got the frog statue… how we'll defeat her now?" Private asked.

"We'll find something. Now we must get back to the home" Skipper said, they looked around at the never-ending desert.

"Well, it'll take some time" Kowalski said.

"I can call the lobsters from my lab" Blowhole said.

"Ok, we haven't any other option so…"

"Yeah, don't say… but nobody will know that I helped my arch-enemies"

They nodded and laughed. Well, the war with Ava wasn't over, but at least there was only one power to ruin. The new adventure will start soon…

**The End**

**The end of part 3, but,**

**part 4 "Castle Of The Crystal Rose" coming soon. I hope you like it, so thanks for reading and**

**Review please!**


End file.
